


Adonis

by givemeunicorns



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeunicorns/pseuds/givemeunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't think twice about showing some skin. Sam's more than a little okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adonis

**Author's Note:**

> Snippet I wrote based of a tumblr post. find it here: http://kissingcullens.tumblr.com/post/96479897369/oh-my-goodness-though-imagine-steve-being-a
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and i make no money from this.

Sam Wilson liked to think he was a good judge about people, liked to think he had the 'bartender's way”, that he could spend five minutes with people and be able to get an accurate feel for them, that he could pull out the patterns of predictability. Maybe that was why Steve fucked him up, well, constantly. Steve was never what people expected, for better or ill, and Sam it seemed, was not immune. Sam had seen Steve and thought he was looking at a man out of time, a forties gentleman, a man's man, earning for the good old days, when women belonged in the kitchen and blacks belonged in the ghetto's. He knew Steve had been small and sick and poor once, knew he'd been irish and catholic in a time when neither was a good thing to be, but it would have been easy, so close to the bottom, to hate and abuse the few people lower down than you. Pierce had expected Steve to be the perfect soldier, to follow orders, to be an iron fist of the law. Steve was never what people expected.

Steve was honest, and empathetic. Steve was powerful, but he understood and respected his power. He followed people he thought deserved his allegiance, and even then, he was happy to call them out on things. (Sam couldn't prove it but he was pretty sure that, secretly, that's why Fury had kept the Captain around.

Still, knowing all that, Sam was definitely thrown off by Steve's penchant for nakedness. For a guy who full body blushed when he was embarrassed, Steve had no issues walking around the house in nothing but skin. It had made the early days of their cohabitation, back when they'd actually been just friends, a constant excessive in self control on Sam's part. ( It had been terribly inconvenient, popping a boner every time America's hero walked through the kitchen in his birthday suit.)

Sam wasn't sure where the idea that Steve would be adverse to nudity had come from. Sam wondered often if it was his own projection. Sam wasn't ashamed of his own body in anyway, but he didn't really like being casually naked in the presence of people he was not boning, like his body and everything great about it were his, something he wanted to keep to himself, and the people he wanted to see and enjoy it. Maybe it was his knowledge of Steve's background, knowing he'd loved another man in a time when that could get you sent to jail, or that for most of his life Steve's body had been a constant source of rejection.

The truth was quite the opposite, it seemed. The act of nudity itself had been commonplace for him. He'd spent too many hours in doctor's offices, or with half his clothes off in the kitchen while his mom, and later Bucky checked for broken bones, listened to his breathing, cleaned away the blood from his most recent spat. Clothes never hid the fact that he was small, or how often he was sick. It had been frail, and sometimes weak, but it was his. He may not have loved it, but he had owned it, and refused to let anyone but himself make him feel ashamed of it. After the serum, while so much about his form had changed, the hours spend naked while scientist prodded had continued. And, though Steve always blushed when admitting to it, there was something nice about having a body that turned heads, his own private middle finger to all the people who had made him feel less for his smallness. There was a sort of peace in him, knowing he could use this body to win the fights he'd always felt needed fighting. Some people might have called it vanity, but Sam found it kinda confident and sexy, if he was being perfectly honest. Steve lived in his skin the same way he did everything, on his own terms and without apology.

So Steve crossing into the kitchen in nothing but his skivvies on a Saturday afternoon was nothing new. Sam always dressed before he left the bedroom, even in his own house, out of habit. Too many years of living in camps and barracks, without much space all his own. Not that he was going to complain about the view. He may have jokingly teased Steve about his tiny ass, but he still had the shoulder to waist ration of a god, literally. Sam had seen his boyfriend and Thor stand next to each other.

Steve, still standing by the fridge grinned at him.

“See something you like, soldier,” he teased and Sam let out a long suffering sigh, looking back at his papers.

“You do that on purpose, don't you,” he said, trying not to think about the way Steve had canted his hips when Sam looked up. But damn if he didn't look amzing in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. The bastard, “Some of us have work to do.”

Steve padded across to the table, with that sly, shit-eating grin plastered on his face, the one that made Sam unsure if he wanted to strangle his boyfriend, or make out with him. A hand, strong and well practiced, landed on the back of Sam's neck, rubbing smooth circles right at the base of his skull. It was all he had in him not to ooze into a puddle on the floor.

“It's hot,” Steve argued, innocently.

Sam's brows furrowed by he couldn't be bothered to open his eyes, the expert fingers working out the knots in his neck and shoulders with practiced ease.

“Then turn on the air conditioning if you're hot.”

Steve chuckled, leaning in and pulling at the collar of Sam's shirt down just enough to kiss the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“It will still take a while for the house to cool down. Too hot for working if you ask me,” he sighed, kissing a line up Sam's neck, behind his ear, before pulling away, heading back down the hall. Flushing, Sam watched him go.

“You coming?” Steve called over his should and Sam let out a bark of laughter.

“I thought you were hot?”

Steve cast him a grin and a wink over his shoulder.

“ Bout to get a lot hotter, with or without you.”

Damn that man, and his perfect everything, Sam thought, not even bothering to push in his chair.

 


End file.
